In information and communications technology, speech recognition has developed remarkably. In order to accurately recognize a speaker's speech, a technology for distinguishing the speaker's speech from ambient noise and removing the noise is necessary.
However, since the speaker continuously moves, it is difficult to accurately distinguish the speaker's speech from noise.